Wolfstar comfort
by VenusRivers
Summary: A series of wolfstar oneshots mainly comfort and sad things
1. Chapter 1: comfort

**AN- all people and characters you may recognise belong to JK Rowling. I do not own anything and all right belong to her.**

**This is a very short wolfstar work and if you want me to continue let me know.**

The stormy eyed boy sauntered into his shared form a little slower than usual, holding himself without the normal grace and elegance ingrained into him from childhood. If one was paying attention they could see that his complexion was paler somehow and his normally glossy hair had lost its volume and hung limply around his shoulders. No, this was definitely not the usual Sirius Black, marauder and Hogwarts heartthrob.

'Siri?'

Startled at the sudden noise he whipped round to see a previously un noticed Remus Lupin with a now closed book in his lap.

Something about another presence in the room caused something to snap inside of him and a dam of tears flooded down his cheeks.

'Siri, Siri what's wrong? Talk to me.'

But the boy just shook his head and curled up in his boyfriends arms shaking with suppressed sobs and taking gasps that racked his slim frame violently.

'Hey it's ok, it's gonna be fine. I'm here now don't worry, I've got you, you're safe now. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, just breath.'

Apparently unable to speak Sirius let the words of his boyfriend wash him into a dreamless sleep blissfully unaware of any troubles he may have until he is pulled up by tomorrow's sun into the arms of his moon.


	2. Chapter 2: forever and always

_Sirius,_

_I know you won't read this seeing as I don't believe they let owls deliver to Azkaban but I need to write this more as a coping mechanism than anything else._

_Perhaps if you get out I'll give it to you however I do not feel that is likely to happen._

_I still love you Padfoot, I always have and always will. You are my star in a black night and my silence in the pain. Sometimes at night I talk to your star as if I am talking to you back before anything happened. Whenever I do I hold our rings, yes I found yours and kept it and no I did not get rid of mine, in fact, I wear it everyday. _

_I miss you Siri, and James, and Lils. I talk to them to. _

_Do you remember that time at the lake when James tried to ask lily to marry him. I will never forget the look on his face when he heard her say:_

_'I would rather date the giant squid then go out with you Potter.'_

_I can also never forget you pushing her into the lake yelling _

_'Well there you go Evans, I hope you have a very happy life with lots of little human/squid hybrids to keep you busy.'_

_I still haven't worked out how she got your hair that particular shade of pink, nor how she got it to stay that way for so long._

_But pads, I also can't forget your laugh, the laugh that haunts the constant flow of nightmares or the gleam in your eyes as they dragged you away. I know you didn't do it. I don't know who it was but I know it wasn't you pads but so much proves your guilt. And Peter, Peter Sirius. _

_Do you know how it is to lose everything in one night._

_Padfoot I have a question that I desperately need answers to. When you lost your sanity was it like with Alice and Frank? Did you lose your memory too? Do you remember me?_

_Forever and Always,_

_Your Moon._

_Remy,_

_I know it will never get to you but mentally composing these letters are what has kept me mildly sane._

_It's a full moon tonight and now, just as every time, I shall become Padfoot simply to feel closer to you. _

_I remember the nights we shared in the forest with James and Pettigrew. Wallowing in the lush green grass with the sounds of crickets ringing in our ears, I still hear them sometimes, in my dreams. _

_It was the rat Remy, the heartless traitor who murderd his 'friends'. _

_Please believe me Moony._

_Sometimes I talk to the moon as if I am talking to you. Can you hear?_

_I pretend I'm holding your hand, I still remember what every touch we shared was like, how it felt to feel the cool weight of a metal barn on my finger after being bound with you._

_The moon has now risen and my thoughts lie with you. _

_Forever and always, _

_Your Star._


	3. James knows

**A/n: ok this is slightly longer and off topic but I'm thinking of adding the others in here and there but mainly having wolfstar. What do ya think? PLSSSS REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCHH!**

**All rights go to the beautiful JK Rowling.**

'Are you _sure _this is a good idea?'

The question was asked by the young, black haired boy in such a vulnerable and scared manner that the werewolf beside him felt his heart ache for his boyfriend.

Looking over it was then that Remus saw the tears glimmer in Sirius' eyes and gently wiped them away and guiding the hand away from the boys mouth to be held securely into his home.

'No. In all honesty I'm not but James deserves to know. And you know what? If he can't accept that his two best friends are gay for each other then is he really worth our time? We shouldn't need to hide who we are, I love you Pads never forget that.'

'I-I... I err I suppose you're right but I'm scared moons, I'm so _so_ scared. He's my brother and if he leaves I don't know what I'll do.'

'Hey hey hey, shhh, don't cry, it'll all be fine. Do you want me to come in or stay here?'

'Umm do you err do you mind waiting? I kinda wanna do this alone. In fact, I think I _need _to do it alone. Is that alright?'

'Course it is pads I get it.'

Drying his eyes on his sleeve Sirius took a shaky deep breath and opened the dormitory door and thanked his lucky star (the Sirius one obviously) that it was only James in the room and not wormy. Now _that_ would be tricky...

'Sup pads?'

Merlin, how did James always sound so carefree all the time? Sure Sirius usually did but now was _different._

'Umm...ahem... errr hi prongs...'

Why was his throat so dry all of a sudden. I mean he was only coming out to his best friend/ brother for merlin's sake.

'You ok Siri, you seem kinda off?'

'Ye? I'm um I'm fine...I just sorta kinda hoped I could talk to you about something...'

He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and letting his hair cover his face while taking a seer on the edge of his bed just one away from James'. Said boy had now become worried af seeing his usually calm and collected friend looking so -so... well... so vulnerable.

Setting his quidditch play book as if he shifted round to see his friend better and was startled to see tears in the older boy's eyes.

'Pads? Pads are you ok?'

Came the urgent but hushed tone.

'Yes? No. Oh I don't know prongs. It all depends on you and what you say but technically speaking now at this precise moment no. No I am definitely not ok.'

'Siri what's wrong? whatever it is I ca-'

'No james, just-just let me speak.

I-I-I'm err oh merlin. Well what I mean to say is... that I guess..I s-s-supp-supp I suppose what I want ahem is to well...'

He trailed off.

'_I'mgayanddatingremus'_

Uhh could you..could you say that again but breathing and in English.'

'I'm gay. And. Dating. Remus..?'

The tears were leaking out at an alarming rate at this point and he couldn't really see anymore but he couldn't stop because James wasn't speaking and that probably meant he was mad and now he was sobbing. He heard James get up off the bed.

_'Oh merlin he's so discussed he can't be near me'_

And so he was sobbing with heaves wracking he's slender frame completely beside himself until he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso and felt his brothers breath and began to slow his own until they matched paces.

'Shhhh Padfoot. It's ok I will _never ever ever _hate you _ever. _I solemnly swear it. I've got you and it will be ok because I will never let go, not really. I will always be here with you even in death because you are my brother but if Remus dares to hurt you in anyway best friend or not I will  hurt him.'

This got a slight chuckle out of Sirius.

'I err better go. Remy's waiting for me in the common room. That or eaves dropping.'

'I am not.. oh.. never mind.'

Called a voice from the other side of the door.

'Haha ok cya pads and remember, always use protection... owwww hey that hurt.'


	4. Broken

**A/N: ok so this is being written at 01:38am so I'm very tired and also I'm trying (and failing) not to have an anxiety attack. **

**This is a long overdue update on a fic I've been writing which basically consists of fluffy one shots. I prefer writing these as that way I don't stress over updating. Please give me any ideas you want me to do or give me prompts. They can be Harry Potter (any gen) or Sanders Sides. Any ships. **

_A semi lit and empty dorm. _

_Drawn curtains surrounded a four poster bed. _

_Soft humming music from an old record player _

_A red aura surrounding the room. _

_A smile. _

_Hugs. _

_Soft sheets kicked to the end of the bed. _

_Perfect. _

_Yeah,..perfect._

Sirius grinned up at his boyfriend of two years in what he hoped was a confidently seductive way.

His lips drew a smirk and his eyes shone but his stomach churned and throat scratched horribly.

They had waited this long because of course Moony was a perfect and respectful boyfriend who only wanted his pup to be happy and feel safe, loved , _wanted. _It was great, no really. It was the perfect moment, setting. With the perfect person and perfect voice of Elvis Presley singing in the background the perfect song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in. _

And they didn't rush because Sirius 'wanted it to be perfect for his Moony.'

And because 'don't be stupid pads, you _are _perfect'

But now they can't put it off longer because the school player not shagging anyone for so long is suspicious and people are asking questions. Remus is probably annoyed with him because of course he wants sex, he's a seventeen year old boy. But he's just too damn nice to say anything.

_But I can't help falling in love with you. _

_Shall I stay,?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Sirius can't help it.

What is Rem finds out and leaves? Finds Sirius disgusting?

Sweaty palms.

Shaky breaths.

Pasty skin.

Can't breath.

Please stop.

Is now a good time to tell him?

No. No this is the _worst _time.

God Sirius you really have fucked up this time haven't you.

'Si. Sirius are you ok? Mmhmm. Oh god pads. Shit.'

_No he's not ok. _

_But Moony is just do adorable with his little Moran's and flushed cheeks. _

_Sirius is proud of the bruise he created on his lover's neck. But he just can't do this. _

'Mmh Si.'

And now both shirts are on the floor. Remus' belt joins them and the lean fingers tug at the waist band of the black haired teen. Begin to pull harder until they are stopped and a voice breaks the silence.

'No.'

'No? Sirius are you ok?'

'Stop. Moony please, I-I can't.'

'Ok. That's ok we can wait.'

'No. Arghh, Remus, we can't wait. I can't make you wait forever just because I'm fucking broken. I'm sorry.'

A tall, gentle boy sits up in a bed pulling a shorter, shaking one up with him. There is silence until eight simple words are whispered.

'Hey, it's ok. It's ok to cry Sirius.'

And just like that the Sirius crumples into Remus sobbing through garbled apologies. The sandy haired teen rubs his partners back gently while holding him close to his heart.

'Sirius. It's going to be fine, I promise. But I need you to try to explain to me what's going on so I can help. If we both understand then we can work from there but I need you to talk to me ok?'

'Promise you won't hate me?'

'Oh Siri, I could _never _hate you.'

'I-I don't wanna have.._sex. _Not with you, not with anyone. I, ah, Remus I'm asexual.'

'Sirius. Sirius I'm sorry for pushing you into this, for not making sure everything was ok.'

'No Remus it was perfect. You were perfect. Are perfect. It my fault I'm broken. I get it if you break up with me.'

'Listen to me. You. Are. Not. Broken. Padfoot you are amazing and beautiful and I'm blessed to have such a gorgeous boyfriend.'

**A/N. God. This is horrible. I am asexual and there is not enough recognition out there. Again, please review and let me know of any SS or HP prompts you wanna see. You can request other fandoms but I may not know them. **


	5. No words needed

**AN: Ok so, it's 04:12****am right now so I'm super tired meaning this will be bad but I woke up hours ago and can't sleep so I picked up my phone and found a super nice review complete with a prompt for a wolfstar first kiss and it's the cutest thing ever so here ya are! **

**(Please bear in mind that I'm 13 and have not kissed anyone so I can't write from experience or anything lol:)**

It was the summer holidays after fifth year and both Sirius and Remus were sitting on muggle swings in a park not too far from Remus's house where both fifteen year olds were staying since the Potters were away in France for a month and Peter had told them that his family were very Christian and homophobic so they had best avoid going there. It was unusually warm for England and if the forecast was right it would remain so for at least three more weeks.

There was little to do in the small village but they had found that sometimes it's nice just to enjoy the comfortable silence that came with summer.

'Sirius?'

Remus's soft voice broke the quiet.

'Hmmm?'

'I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the pride festival in a few days?'

The question was spoke with apprehension for a few reasons. One being that pride was a muggle thing and with Sirius being pureblood it was uncertain how he'd react and another being that they had only been seeing each other for a few months and were not super open with their relationship.

'Errr I dunno. What's Pride?'

'It's sort of like a muggle festival which sometimes has live music and there are usually stalls and food,

a bit like the one we went to with James and Pete, except it's celebrating the LGBT community.'

'Oh. Ok that sounds really cool.'

'Yea, cool.'

Another silence fell yet this was more of a nervous one then before. For the black haired boy it was the uncertainty of the unknown. Having being brought up in a very homophobic and close minded family it was only natural to expect the worst from showing his sexuality but Remus has taught him so much, and if his boyfriend enjoyed this Pride thing then it couldn't be too bad right?

For Remus the fear came from not knowing how his boyfriend would react. He knew Sirius had bad anxiety and a crowded and new place really isn't the sort of place they aim to go to. What if Sirius has a bad time? What if he hated it?

••

A week later and the teens were in Remus's room getting ready. Excitement had over ruled the fear and now the boys sat, Sirius carefully applying the pain to his boyfriend's face, his own already adorned with a rainbow going spreading across his cheeks and nose.

Once again a silence had fallen but this was one of pure concentration as a paint brush carefully slid over Remus's left cheek in small stripes. Blue, pink, white, more pink and blue again. Then another on the right cheek. Pink, yellow and blue. All colours of course a pastel shade.

••

Amid the crowds of people the boys could be found with hands entwined. A tall one in black skinny jeans, a grey tank top emblazoned with '_hearts not parts'_ in pink, yellow and blue across the front and a trans flag completing the look and a shorter one with similar ripped jeans and a loose Panic! At the disco t-shirt. The latter had a beaming smile and tears of relief and joy slowly tracking down his face as his boyfriend looked on with a fond adoration.

'So, what do you think pads?'

'It's, it's amazing Moony. Better than I thought it could ever be.'

'Hang on a sec, I got you something.'

The taller of the two began searching through his bag for an unknown object.

'Close your eyes.'

Sirius obeyed and only cried harder when he opened themto see a flag of black, white, grey and purple tied around his shoulders. He quickly wiped his tears, smearing the already smudged paint further over his cheeks and embraced his boyfriend.

'Rem. Thank you. So so much. For showing me that I'm okay,

that we're ok. That we can be accepted. Thank you for showing me a part of me that I didn't know I could find.'

Both of them were crying now. Shedding tears that they couldn't stop if they wanted to.

Neither knew when nor how it happened but the surrounding melted into a blur of colour and shouts and the shouts faded to a quiet buzz

which left only them moulded together. Arms around waists and heads

tilting until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Their mouths touched for only a few seconds but the moment shared a million thought

and feeling of what, they were not sure but they knew it spoke of love and promise. That, they understood.

All of a sudden the noise was back and there they were again, just two boys coming together as one enveloped in the best silence yet.

••

**Well, there you go. It's now 05:02, I'm exhausted and I have many tech rehearsals this weekend (it's Saturday morning today.)**

**I may not be able to write for a bit, though I will try, as I have rehearsals today and tomorrow then I'm going to Belgium from Wednesday to Friday with school and then next weekend my show opens. Also my anxiety has reached a point where it's made me physically sick and I've had multiple attacks a day every day this week but PLEASE KEEP SENDING PROMPTS. it really makes my day. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
